Always here
by OldSubtlety
Summary: Baby!Klaine fic, continuing throughout the years. Chapter 1. Kurt was expecting the play park to be empty. Imagine his surprise when someone is already there. AU. Will be multi-chaptered.


Kurt remembers clearly the day they first met.

He remembers the frost on the ground, the buds just starting to appear on the trees and the harsh wind biting at his cheeks, turning them red.

He remembers how he had pushed the gate to the park open excitedly, rushing straight over to the roundabout. He also remembers his surprise when there was already someone there.

He had stopped in his tracks, looking in confusion at the small boy. He had been so sure that today- such a cold day- the park would be empty. Why was there someone else here?

Kurt said nothing for a moment, wondering whether he should join the boy, or instead play on the slide or swings until he left. The boy looked lonely, and Kurt didn't want to offend him by not playing with him. Kurt hated to offend anyone.

Eventually, the boy looked up at Kurt, giving him a wan smile. "Hello," he said softly.

"Hi," Kurt smiled back, "I'm Kurt."

"Blaine," the boy replied brightly.

"Mind if I sit down?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "It's a bit cold, though."

"You seem to be coping just fine." Kurt quipped.

"I'm used to it," Blaine shrugged. Kurt wasn't sure how to reply to that, so he just sat down without a word. Blaine turned to face him.

"I wasn't expecting anyone else to come to the park today," Blaine said, "I thought it would all be mine."

"So did I," Kurt replied, "But you weren't making much use of it when it _was_ all yours."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, cocking his head to one side.

"You were just sat here!" Kurt laughed softly, "If I had a play park to myself, I'd run around and play on _everything_."

"My parents say that I should behave better than that."

"How is it behaving badly?"

"It just…it just is. I love my father so I have to do what he tells me to do."

"That's not-"Kurt began, but he stopped when he saw how defensive Blaine looked, "You wanna play on the slide, then?"

Blaine looked hesitant. It struck Kurt that, for some reason, Blaine was at a play park, when he appeared to have no intention of actually playing.

"Your parents aren't here, Blaine." He said quietly. Blaine turned to him, and smiled broadly.

"I'll race you!" Blaine exclaimed, rushing off to the slide before Kurt even had time to react, curls bouncing in the wind behind him. Kurt laughed, before running after him.

Unsurprisingly, Blaine had reached the slide before Kurt, and was standing at the base. Once Kurt arrived, he climbed quickly up to the top and slid down gracefully. Kurt followed suit. They each went down a few times, before deciding to go play on the swings.

Kurt arrived before Blaine this time, and was already swinging before Blaine had even climbed on.

"Have you ever tried standing up and swinging, Blaine?" Kurt asked after a moment.

"No, my mom says it's dangerous." Blaine pouted.

"It's not. I do it all the time!" Kurt said triumphantly, "It's really fun."

"You must be very brave," Blaine responded, half-joking. Kurt didn't notice, instead he nodded smugly.

"Watch!" He commanded, standing up. Once he was upright, he began to swing his body back and forth, setting the swing in motion. Blaine grinned as he watched, "That doesn't look so hard."

Kurt shook his head. "It's not. Go on, give it a go."

Blaine looked hesitant, but Kurt's encouraging look made him slowly stand up. As he did so, Kurt nodded and smiled.

"There you go!" He said happily. Blaine grinned.

"Well, this is different. How do you move?"

"You have to move with your whole body. You'll get the hang of it." Kurt replied as he began to move backwards and forwards. Blaine nodded, and copied his actions. After a while, and a few near mishaps, they were moving in perfect rhythm.

"Your parents seem odd, Blaine" Kurt said matter of factly.

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, they are. But I love them and I think they love me."

"You think?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, they don't really tell me, but why wouldn't they? I'm family. Families love each other."

Kurt paused, before asking slowly, "How can you love someone you don't know loves you?"

"You just do," Blaine replied with certainty. Kurt nodded.

"It's getting late, Blaine, we should go." Kurt said, jumping off the swing.

Blaine nodded, and moved to get off his swing too. Kurt saw it before it happened- Blaine's foot got twisted in the chain, causing him to lurch forward. Blaine's peaceful expression quickly turned to shock as he fell forwards, unable to save himself.

Kurt acted on reflex. He threw his arms out to catch Blaine, sinking slightly under his weight but supporting him all the same. Blaine clung to Kurt tightly, before releasing his grip and pulling away slightly.

"You saved me, Kurt," said Blaine quietly after a moment.

"I always will, Blaine, "Kurt responded softly, "Let's hope one day you can return the favour."


End file.
